Penalty Game
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Fic I wrote for a friend. Yami and Anzu meet up for their last date together. It's just supposed to be a normal date, right? So why is Yami challenging her to a game? And why is he hinting on feelings for her other than friendship?


Fic I wrote for my friend on Tumblr. I own nothing.

* * *

Penalty Game

Time was a funny thing. It could move fast and swift or it could move slow and steady. Anzu Mazaki's life had been a mixture of both over the past four years. Between helping her friends save the world and the next math test, the times that stood out the most in her mind where the times she spent with the Pharaoh. Today was one such day.

It was their third "not a date." The first two had been spent hanging around town: going to arcades, going to movies, going to stores. Now, as the Pharaoh's time was starting to reach its end, Yuugi had suggested that he and Anzu spend the day together once more. Surprisingly, neither of them had objected with the usual "this isn't a duel" or "I have plans with Shizuka."

Furthermore, Yuugi suggested they should do something nice. And that was all Anzu had been told. Yuugi and Mai had made the arrangements and the morning of her "not a date," Anzu had woken up to Mai pounding on her front door.

She would be lying if she didn't say she was nervous at seeing the blonde beauty at her door holding a garment back, curling iron, and cosmetic bag. "Mai, this isn't necessary! I have some make up and I'm sure my mom has a curling iron!"

Her objections went unheard as the older woman practically forced her into the bathroom and spent the next hour and a half primping the dancer. And when the time came for the garment bag to be unzipped, Anzu felt her face heat up. "I can't wear **that**!"

"And why not?"Mai countered before practically stripping the younger girl of her clothes and forcing her into the dress. "Yuugi finally got the Pharaoh to spill. He likes you in this color."

Swallowing thickly, Anzu had examined the dress once more. It was a deep blue, almost the color of the sea. And _tiny._ She didn't mind wearing the scrap because it was actually comfortable, but the thought of wearing it before _Yami _made her stomach feel funny. It was tight around her breasts and somehow enhanced their size even though she did not feel any padding. It stuck to her like a glove down her chest to her stomach to her hips where it flowed out like rippling waves to her mid-thigh.

Mai gave her a thumbs up. "You'll knock him dead, hon."

And she supposed she would. The dress accented her every curve and went nicely with the strappy black heels Mai was shoving on her feet. Anzu made a mental note to put on a pair of her tights once her friend left. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands expertly placed and curled around the sides of her face. The make-up job Mai had given was perfect; it was not heavy and her face could breath. Mai had given her eyes a smoky look, her cheeks just a touch of pink as well as her lips.

She felt pretty. And…overdressed. "Mai, I thought Yami and I were just going out to eat? Why am I…"

"Hon, I'm not giving anything away."

Anzu sighed in frustration. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Mai's face saddened. "Anzu, you do realize this will be last time you two will be alone? He'll be gone forever soon."

Anzu turned back to her pretty face in the mirror. "I know," she mouthed.

Xxxx

At exactly six o'clock, the doorbell rang. Anzu told Mai that she had forgotten something in her room and asked her to let Yami in while she ran upstairs to collect it. The blonde shooed her away and scurried to let the Pharaoh in. Anzu rushed upstairs to slip on her black tights.

Feeling much more herself and relaxed, she headed back down stairs. Mai and Yami's voices murmured quietly in the mud room until Mai caught Anzu's eyes and grinned, her sentence cutting off and drawing the attention of the Pharaoh. The dancer paused on the next to last step as Yami gazed up at her, his eyes slightly widen. When he did not speak, the girl feared she looked stupid. "I can go change," she murmured dejectedly. Mai had said she looked sexy…Maybe the leggings had thrown the look off…

"No," he said finally. "You look…" A faint dusting of pink crossed his cheeks. "Lovely." He gave her a crooked grin. It was so different than that smirk of his. It caused her to laugh. He looked like just a regular teenager. Not a spirit, not a Pharaoh, and certainly not the man that would leave her soon.

She pushed the dark thoughts aside as she took in his clothes. He wore a black button down dress shirt and black slacks. Her smile turned into a grin upon seeing his signature boots and studded bracelets peeking out from his pants cuffs and shirt sleeves. "Nice," she giggled.

Mai sighed dramatically. "You two are acting like this is your first date, just skip the-"

"It's not a date!" They both interjected.

"Right, right. And I don't bleach my hair," she muttered as she reached for Anzu's arm. She pulled the girl down the last step and practically threw her at Yami. The Pharaoh reflectively caught her, his arms wrapping securely around her waist to steady her on the break neck heels Mai had forced her to wear. "Now go! You have reservations!"

The two where then ushered out of the house. Mai locked the door behind herself. "Have fun. But not too much," she smirked. "I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow, hon. And, you can tell me all about tonight."

Anzu's face was red once more at Mai's statement.

Xxxx

Mai and Yuugi must have pulled more than a few strings, Anzu thought, as they arrived at their destination.

As they were being seated, Anzu's gaze darted around them. It was no wonder they needed the fancy clothing. Anzu had never been to this restaurant herself, but she had overheard her parents talking about how it was _the _place to eat on a date. "Wow," she breathed to herself.

"Apparently, Mai dated the owner," Yami whispered quietly as the drink menus were placed before them.

Grinning, Anzu ordered a strawberry shake before replying to his comment. "Don't tell me the King of Games is gossiping!"

He smirked. "It's a natural human occurrence."

After Yami ordered water, she waited until the waiter left them with their food menus before she continued. "But, we both know you're not exactly human," she pointed out. She instantly regretted her choice of words as it sobered them both up. Before she could take the words back, Yami spoke up.

"Yes, you are right, Anzu-chan. However, I am trying." He folded his arms over his chest, his posture perfect and straight. "Why do you bring it up? Are you regretting our friendship?"

"Never!" She cried much to the annoyance of those around them. Smiling apologetically, she waited until the other customers returned to their meals. "I mean no. It's just…" Azure eyes turned away.

"Just what?" The Pharaoh pressed.

The waiter returned with their drinks, saving her from having to answer him. "Is the lady ready to order?"

Absentmindedly, Anzu nodded. "I'll have the chicken alfredo with a side house salad."

The waiter jotted her order before asking Yami, who ordered the same. In a flourish, the waiter took their menus and left. Her brows burrowed together. Had Yami even looked at the menu? Her musings were interrupted when he re-asked his question.

Taking a long slurp of her shake, she reevaluated her thoughts. Swallowing the sweet drink, she paused before finally answering. "I just meant that sometimes I wish I could understand our friendship better."

"What is there to not understand, Anzu?"

"Well…" Rose lips pursed. "I'm not sure if we're friends or something else altogether…"

He had no answer for her. How could he answer? What was the point in leading her on when he was destined to depart soon? "I think…friendship is the best course to stay on."

She nodded whole heartedly. "I agree."

Their food was brought to them and their conversations turned to more neutral topics such as their friends and their interests. Soon, their plates were nearly empty and the dessert menu was offered. Both declined as Yami was not a dessert person and Anzu had had a shake. The bill was brought and as Anzu reached for her purse, Yami shook his head.

"I believe it is custom for the male to pay."

Frowning, she shook her head. "On a date, yes. But, this isn't a date."

He smiled and slipped Yuugi's debit card into the leather case. "Our treat," he said.

Chewing her lip, Anzu drummed her fingers against her clutch. "That'll make this a date…" she stated.

He smirked slyly. "We know."

She leaned a little closer to him, her eyes wide and earnest. "At least let me pay the tip?"

The waiter returned and collected the leather slip and disappeared once more as Yami shook his head. "Anzu, do you not understand what I'm trying to do?"

Her brows furrowed together. Was he trying to make this a date? But, it hadn't felt like a date. It just felt like a very special dinner with a very special, loving, kind, wonderful, perfect…_Oh. _"But…I thought…you said…when Mai-"

His chuckling cut off her babbling. "I lied. Natural human tendency and all."

Another grin flashed across her face. She always smiled more when with him. She felt…happier when she was with him. Even though it would be the last time they could be alone, she felt no sadness or regret. "So, are you saying, what I think you are?"

The insolent waiter returned with Yami's card and receipt to interrupt them yet again. After signing and thanking the man, Yami stood. He held his hand out for Anzu who stared at it for a moment before peering up into his demonic eyes. "I am."

Timidly, she placed her hand inside Yami's. She expected him to fade away and find out that this was all a dream. Though, all of her dreams had never been this realistic. And she certainly never dreamed about Mai dressing her like a giant Barbie doll. Her fears were dispelled as Yami enclosed his fingers around her hand and pulled her to her feet. Blushingly, she ended up flush against him. His hand that held her squeezed gently while his opposite hand found its home on her lower back. "Before I leave, I want to tell you something very important."

Her lips fell open slightly. "Is this the best place because…" A quick glance away informed him they were starting to draw attention.

That knee buckling smirk of his was back. "As much as I find this setting appropriate because I want the world to know my secret, I would prefer a more private place for my first whispering of it."

"The world?" She asked. He usually hated attention. That's why he always gave Yuugi back the body after he won the duel. What could he have to tell her that he would not mind so many people knowing? She tried to put two and two together. He was _very _close to her, he had declared this to be a date, he…_Oh._ "Yami, I think-"

He shushed her by placing a finger to her lips. "Not here." He said before moving away. He kept his hand in hers as he began to walk away, pulling her along behind him.

A new feeling was beginning to grow in her belly. It felt like heated butterflies were scurrying about. Anzu almost felt nervous, but that was silly. What was there to be nervous about? As Yami pushed open the door, both of them groaned simultaneously. Thick, dark clouds blocked the view of the evening sky as copious droplets of rain plummeted down upon Domino City.

Yami glanced over his shoulder at her. "Let's play a game."

Anzu quirked a brow. "A game? Yami, it's pouring rain. What kind of game could we possibly play?"

"We're going to race back to your house." He replied simply.

A dumbfounded look crossed her face. "Racing? Why on Earth-" She stopped as he turned and raced down the block. She blinked for a moment, completely taken aback by his sudden change of personality and mood. She stepped out from the building and was instantly drenched. The cold and wet reminded her that she needed to get running. She ripped off her heels and bolted after him.

The dancer was surprised at his speed. Yuugi certainly was not a fast runner and it amazed her that his Other Self possessed such sped. However, she was a dancer in training. Laughing loudly, she over took him. Her legs were beginning to feel stiff and cold, but the adrenaline rush from playing with Yami made the pain insignificant. She laughed aloud. "Are you ready to be defeated by a little girl, Mr. King of Games?"

He might have replied to her, but the rush of water around her and the splashing as she raced through puddles drowned him out. She rounded a corner and low and behold: Her home stood like a beacon of light. She dashed the remaining yards and leaped up the stairs with her long, dancer legs. Twirling, she yelped in victory. Anzu stood facing away from her front door with her hands held up in the air like a first place Olympic runner.

Yami returned her grin as he leisurely jogged up her front lawn and porch steps. "It appears as if I was defeated."

"You should have known better," she playfully scolded him before turning to unlock the door. "I am a dancer after all. I run a mile every day." The door swung open and dryness and warmth greeted them as they stepped inside. Yami closed the door behind him as he entered before depositing his shoes next to where Anzu had dumped hers. He padded into her living room where she stood by the couch. "What do I get for winning?" She teased. Her prize could wait in her mind. Her dress clung to her like a second skin and her hair had fallen loose and now hung around her face and tangled trendles.

His smirk returned and a wave of anxiety crashed through her. "Yami?" She mouthed as he slunk towards her.

"Are your parents home?" He asked as he paused less than a foot away. His shirt was plastered to his skin. She could see the outline of every muscle. His nipples perked out brazenly underneath his shirt.

"N-no…Business trip…" Why would it matter? Her mouth was beginning to go dry.

"Eep." She cried as he pushed her back onto the couch. She sunk into the soft cushions as Yami loomed over her.

"It's time for your Penalty Game," his voice was deeper than usual.

"P-penalty game?" She gasped as his hands rose to where the third button of his shirt was done. "I won?" It was supposed to be a statement, but her voice made it a question.

His long fingers undid two buttons before he spoke. "You took away my tittle. You need to be punished."

"I…" She had never been in this situation. She wasn't even sure what this situation _was_. Though, as more and more of Yami's toned chest was exposed, she could not find it in herself to care. Arousal coursed through her body and her hands fisted against the cloth of the couch.

When the last button had been set free, Yami shrugged and rolled his shoulders and the blasted piece of cloth was sent to the floor. Anzu's breath came in short gasps as he closed the space between them. His hands anchored to the back of the couch while his knees slide home on either side of her hips. Anzu could feel him pressed against her, but he kept his weight from crushing her.

Or most of it.

The weight of his lips crushing against hers was like no other feeling in the world. As his lips glided over hers, she felt a sense of wholeness. Like a part of her had been returned to her that she had never realized was missing. Her arms wound around his nude waist to pull him closer. Both of their lips were wet from the rain and it made it all the more easier for him to slip his tongue into her mouth where a duel for dominance began.

As the need to be ever closer overtook them, they began to gasp, their lips smacking as they sought every inch of skin to show affection to. Their hands grabbed and wandered. In one swift movement, Yami moved their positions so that Anzu now lay on her back.

He pulled back and began to work on removing his belt. Anzu's chest heaved and her head spun. She heard the air hiss as Yami ripped his belt from his belt loops. The hiss of his zipper…

They were about to have sex.

In the instant, everything snapped into focus. She gasped out his name. Once. Twice. Finally, he paused in his movements, his pants pushed down to below his black boxers. "Yami we can't…"

Confusion crossed his features. "If you do not want to, we can stop now."

She pushed herself halfway up using her elbows. "It's not…" Her eyes scanned his muscled torso once more before moving back up to his face. "It's not that I don't want to. It's just…Yuugi's body."

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before chuckling. "Anzu-chan, did you not understand my words before?" Her brows knitted together in confusion. He ruffled her damp and messy hair playfully. "Anzu, Yuugi is here too. He has been all along. He wants this too. However, if you do not, we will both stop."

His words from before…He had used "we" at least twice over dinner. "But I thought this was for us?" Her voice sounded sad to her.

"And it is," he whispered. "This is about me and you. And if we make love, it will be my spirit in Yuugi's body. And we both love you dearly. If you want to love one of us, you must love both of us for the time being. Can you?" He paused and his eyes closed for a moment. "Do you?" He whispered.

She was silent as she thought that over. A long time ago, she had thought she did have feelings for Yuugi. Now, she knew it had been Yami. It had always been Yami. Could she love Yuugi again? She had thought she had…If loving Yuugi was the only way to love Yami…

"I do," she promised firmly.

His pointer finger traced her lips. "Then…should we stop?"

Giving her own gamer smirk, she pulled him closer to kiss him deeply, her hands burying into his wild hair to pull him closer. She pulled away, breathless with half lidded, lust filled eyes. "If don't finish what you started, I'm going to tell Kaiba I beat you in a game."

Chuckling low in his throat he gently pushed her back against the couch. And as he tugged on her dress, it became obvious to her why Mai had wanted her to wear the tube top dress.

She would need to thank the blonde next time she saw her…


End file.
